


We Cant Help Our Feelings

by dramasoapcrimegirl



Category: Days of Our Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-04-19 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramasoapcrimegirl/pseuds/dramasoapcrimegirl
Summary: What if instead of what actually happened with Austin and Abby in 2012 he and Carrie broke up and he realised he had genuine feelings for Abby and they get together but how do the people of Salem react.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Realisations

Horton Town Square

"Austin hey". Abby says as she sees Austin sitting at a table in the square.  
"Hey Abby please sit". Austin says to her as he gestures for her to sit.  
"So how are you doing today". Abby asks him she is refering to his recent break up with Carrie.  
"You know what I'm actually alright because I realised that some things arent meant to be and Carrie and I were one of them I mean she's happy with Rafe now and Sami and her are getting on again too now Sami is engaged to Lucas and I am pleased for them". Austin informs her.  
"Well thats nice of you". Abby tells him.  
"Yeah you know what I have realised though". Austin asks her.  
"No what". Abby questions.  
"Carrie and I werent meant to be because I was supposed to be with someone else". Austin tells her.  
"Who". Abby exclaims.  
"You its taken me a while to realise it but I have feelings for you Abby like I mean you have being there and stood by me this whole time and thats something I have always wanted. I love you Abby". Austin tells her as she stretches her hand out.  
"You dont know how long I have being waiting to hear that I have had feelings for you for so long. I love you". Abby tells him as he goes in for a kiss


	2. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Austin talk about why she didn't tell him about her feelings from the get go.

The pair finally stopped kissing. 

"So babe can I ask you something". Austin asks her.  
"Of course you can you know that what is it". Abby tells and questions him.  
"I just have one question for you". Austin replies.  
"Ok shoot". Abby tells him.   
"Why didn't you tell me about your feelings for me from the get go". Austin asks her.  
"Well for many reasons. Firstly you were married when I first started having feelings for you, secondly I didn't know if you would feel the same way and thirdly I didn't want things to be awkward between us and I didn't want to lose our friendship". Abigail explains to her new boyfriend.   
"Ok first off that's a fair call and secondly I would have never let things be awkward between us or our friendship be lost because Abby you are too special for me to lose". Austin informs her.   
"Thank you for being so understanding". Abigail tells him.  
"You don't have to thank me". Austin replies back and kisses her on the head.


	3. Telling The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Jennifer , Jack and Kate react when Austin and Abby tell them that they are a couple.

Horton Town Square  
Austin and Abby are sitting at a table when Jen and Jack approach them.  
"Thanks for meeting me". Abby says as Jack and Jen take a seat.  
"Well it sounded important when you called earlier". Jen tells her.  
"You want to give us some space Austin". Jack questions.  
"No he's staying Dad". Abby tells her father.  
"Ok I didn't mean to sound rude". Jack replies.  
"No it's fine you didn't". Austin replies.  
"Ok so why did you want us to meet you what's so important". Jen asks Abby.  
"I have some news". Abby tells her parents as she begins to smile and give Austin a look.   
"Ok what". Jack questions.  
"Well I should of said we have some news". Abby corrects her previous statement.  
"Well what is it". Jen asks her.  
"We are together now". Austin and Abby say at the same time.  
"Romantically you mean". Jen questions.  
"Yes". Abby replies.  
"Well I know you two have being close since you came back to town Austin and particularly during your separation and break up". Jack replies.   
"Yeah and you two will always be bonded because after all Austin saved you life when you were a little girl". Jen replies.  
"Yes and I will never forget it". Abby tells them.  
"So I hope this hasn't made things awkward". Austin tells them.  
"How do you guys feel about us being a couple". Abby asks them.  
"I'm so pleased that you are happy and its not with a DiMera". Jack replies as Abby, Jen and Austin chuckle.  
"Me too it's nice to see you both happy after the big few months you have had". Jen replies.  
"Anyway we better go and tell my mom". Austin tells them as they all stand up and exchange hugs.   
"Good luck with Kate". Jen replies as the new couple walk away. 

DiMera Mansion   
"It's nice to see you honey". Kate tells Austin as she gestures for him and Abby to take a seat.   
"You too Mom". Austin replies as he quickly hugs Kate.   
"Abigail why are you here would you mind giving me and my son some space please". Kate asks Abigail.   
"No she's staying Mom". Austin tells Kate.   
"Ok fine you said you have some news honey so out with it". Kate tells Austin.  
"Well I should of said we have some news". Austin replies.   
"What's your news come on". Kate asks them.  
"We are romantically together now". Austin replies as he grabs Abby's hand.  
"What please tell me this is some sort of joke". Kate replies.  
"No mom". Austin tells her.  
"Wait is this why you broke up with Carrie because this slut was a better choice". Kate asks him.   
"What did you just call me". Abby asks Kate.   
"You heard me". Kate replies.  
"Mom don't you dare call her names and why would you say that". Austin tells Kate and questions her remark.   
"Well I said it because she hurt Chad and will hurt you too. God what is with my children and relationships first Lucas getting back with Sami now you hooking up with this slut". Kate replies.  
"I'm out of here .For the record Kate Chad and I ended our relationship mutually and he was the one who kissed some one else why we were together and I will never hurt Austin". Abby replies as she stands up and walks out.  
"Why cant you just accept you kids choices Mom. Abby wait". Austin replies as he storms out to find Abby


End file.
